1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal having a camera function and a method of controlling a photographing process thereof. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal having a camera function, and to a method of controlling a photographing process thereof capable of reducing the possibility of dropping the terminal due to carelessness, decreasing the chance of damage to the camera lens even if the terminal is dropped. The present disclosure relates also to a method for obtaining an upright photographed image even when taking a photograph with the mobile communication terminal turned upside down.
2. Background of the Related Art
In recent years, as communication-related technology has rapidly developed, mobile communication terminals with camera functionality have become increasingly widespread. FIG. 1 shows how photographs were captured by prior state of the art mobile communication terminals with cameras.
Typically, when taking a photograph with the prior mobile communication terminal 10, as shown in FIG. 1, a user supports a bottom surface of a main body 11 with fingers 15, 16, and then pushes a button 12 with another finger to take a photograph of a subject for photography.
In this case, a camera lens 13 may be structured to outwardly protrude from the main body 11 by a predetermined distance or to return to the main body 11, according to an operation of a zoom mode of the mobile communication terminal 10. By doing so, the user can fit the subject located at a long or short distance to a desired focus and then take a photograph precisely.
When taking a photograph with the mobile communication terminal 10, the user pushes button 12 with finger 14. To take the photograph, the user must simultaneously support the bottom surface of main body 11 with fingers 15 and 16 in order to counteract the downward force of pushing button 12, thereby preventing the terminal from falling to the floor.
That is, when taking a photograph, the mobile communication terminal 10 may be supported by applying force, which corresponds to the force of pushing the button 12, to the opposite surface of the button 12. In this case, we refer to the pressing of button 12 as the “forcing point” and the corresponding force provided by fingers 15 and 16 as the “supporting point.” Mobile communication terminal 10 is thus best supported when the forces applying the forcing point and the supporting point are in balance to one other.
If the mobile communication terminal 10 receives a call or message when not supported stably in a user's grasp, the user's distraction may cause the user to drop the mobile communication terminal 10 on the ground. In this way, if the mobile communication terminal 10 is dropped on the ground during the photographing, the mobile communication terminal 10 may receive an unexpected great shock.
Since most constituent parts of the mobile communication terminal 10 are stably mounted in the main body 11, most consitutuent parts can still maintain normal function even after receiving a shock. However, if the mobile communication terminal 10 is dropped on the ground with camera lens 13 protruding outwardly from main body 11, camera lens 13 is highly damaged compared to other parts.
In the mean time, when taking a photograph of a specific subject (for example, a user's face) with the mobile communication terminal 10, as shown in FIG. 2, the user performs an unnatural action such as changing a position of a hand or up-and down positions of the mobile communication terminal 10. FIG. 2 shows a situation where a mobile communication terminal 10 is turned upside down for use of the camera function. As shown in FIG. 2, camera lens 13 faces the user. In FIG. 2, the user can take a photograph by pushing the camera button 12 with finger 15.
However, FIG. 2 also reveals that grasping the mobile communication terminal 10 unnaturally (turned upside down) and taking a photograph in this fashion increases the possibility of dropping mobile communication terminal 10. Further, photographed images taken from an upside down mobile communication terminal 10 appear inverted.
In order to turn the photographed image (I) 180 degrees into an upright position, the user must enter the “photographed product-previewing mode”—one of the many functions included in mobile communication terminal 10—and adjust the up-down position of the photographed image (I). This function is the only way in which the user can accommodate the inconvenience of correcting photographed images that are stored upside down.